


Out Where The Lightning Splits The Sea

by crocs



Series: A Fleeting Wisp Of Glory [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthurian Mythology/Legend, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: "You have much experience with finding Holy Grails?"In which Tandy and Tyrone aren't the only members of the Round Table still kicking about.





	Out Where The Lightning Splits The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> (This was originally written at the same time as _Look Inside You And Be Strong_ , but I kept it on the back burner for a while to maybe expand on it. Then life happened, as it does, and upon rediscovering it in my drafts I felt I had to publish it. I hope you enjoy.)

"I haven't seen you around here before," said Evita. She sipped at her to-go cup of cold coffee thoughtfully. "Are you new?"

The teenage girl next to her looked slightly thrown. It was almost as if she expected Evita to not notice her at all. But it was clear to her that the girl was confused, maybe even lost.

"…Yes," she said, finally. She lifted up a hand and gestured to the buildings surrounding them on the park bench. "Everything's changed."

Evita hummed, "True." She tilted her head. "Where you headed?"

"Figured I’d just stay here for a while," the other teenager responded. "It's less, um, _noisy_ around here."

"New Orleans's pretty noisy at best," replied Evita, "but there are some quiet spots." She stuck out a hand. "Evita."

The other girl watched it warily. Evita's arm wavered.

"I… have a thing about touching people. Sorry."

Evita lowered her hand. "No worries."

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking coffee.

"This place is like the Holy Grail of quiet places, actually," commented Evita. "I'm impressed you found it so soon."

The teen shrugged.

"You have much experience with finding Holy Grails?" she joked, after a moment.

Suddenly, a cold feeling washed over Evita. It was like someone had turned her inside-out and dunked her in freezing water. Despite her instincts screaming at her otherwise for no discernible reason, she forced herself to laugh and shake her head.

"Nah," she replied, and squashed down that feeling of wrongness.

The other girl stared at her hard for a moment, quick enough that if it wasn't so intense she might have missed it.

"I better be going," she said, her voice sounding affected somehow. Like she'd just caught a cold.

Fast as anything, her benchmate stood up, gathered her things, tossed her coffee into the trash and looked back at her. She looked scared. No. She looked _calculating_.

"See you around, Percy," she muttered under her breath, clearly not meaning for Evita to hear. Then she walked off incredibly quickly, immediately disappearing into the crowd.

Choosing to brush past that last comment, Evita took a look at the space where she had sat.

"Hey! I think something's leaking in your bag!" She yelled after her. There was no response.

If Evita had torn away her gaze from the dripping bench seat sooner, she would have noticed that the coffee in the trash can beside it was fading into nothingness, as if it had never been there before.

(Because, of course, it hadn't. Magic is, above anything else, a fickle thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bonnie Tyler's _Holding Out for a Hero_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
